The present invention relates to shooting supports, sometimes called shooting benches, and more particularly relates to a shooting support for attachment to a vehicle hitch and that is adjustable to facilitate comfortable and accurate use.
It is known to mount a table or shooting apparatus to a hitch of a vehicle. However, improvement is desired to make the apparatus more useable and ergonomic, while not increasing cost, complexity, and difficulty of use, and also while not sacrificing stability, accuracy, and durability for long term use.